the hanyou
by roguemage251
Summary: What if Naruto was the three way son of Minato, Kushina, and Kurama? What if Kurama willingly allowed herself to be sealed away again? Let's see together.
1. chapter 1

Within an underground medical facility (owned by Orochimaru of the sannin) layed Kushina Uzumaki as she gave birth to her first born son Naruto Uzumaki.

"PUSH KUSHINA, PUSH!" Was the scream of Baki Sarutobi, wife of the 3rd hokage of Konohagakure. "I AM YOU BITCH!" Kushina screamed as she pushed with everything in her to get her son out of her and into the world.

When he was finally born little Naruto had blood red tufts of hair spiked up like his father's, his eyes were purple like his mother's, and he had naturally tan skin but that's where the normal traits end.

The infant had a pair of fox ears with black tips on top of his head, a fox tail of the same color sprouting from his backside, three whisker marks on each cheek, and his pupils were slit like a canines. The reason behind these odd traits were because he was the Kyuubis son just as much as he was Minatos and Kushinas due to her mixing a bit of her chakra into the Uzumaki woman's womb during 'the act' and throughout the entire pregnancy.

The boy looked right at Minato and smiled as he turned himself into a carbon copy of the Namikaze male. (this also hid his fox traits) Kushina smiled as she spoke to the nine tails through their mental link. _"Newly born and already able to use physical transformations with ease. He really did take after you Kurama my old friend."_ The female bijuu nodded from within the seal. _**"Yes, he will be a true prodigy amongst even the other bijuu ch** **ildren and my fox clan."**_ said the fox to her jinchuuriki/friend.

Right then the ANBU guard dropped dead as a masked man in big black robes seemed to fade into existence right in front of them. (We all know this part already so i'll just skip it)

scene change *

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru sat on the hokage monument with a bottle of sake and looked over the village talking. "So where do you think Tsunade's at right now?" asked the toad Sannin before taking a swig of the sake and passing it to his old teammate.

The snake sannin poured himself a small cup of the alcohol as he spoke in his normal calm and calculated voice. "Well with Shizune being as young and impressionable as she is Tsunade would most likely steer clear of bars and casinos until she's at least ten years old so more than likely she's held up in some hotel in some small town with her genjutsu on as she teaches the kid medical ninjutsu." After he took a slow deliberate sip of his drink he spoke up again. "She'd also try to keep as far away from Konoha as she can at the moment because of Dan and Nawakis deaths so she'd be on the border to the north which would place her being in the grass village at the top of my list."

Jiraiya just chuckled. "Damn Orochimaru, you could have just said she may be in grass."

the pale sage smirked jokingly as he nodded. "Yes i could have but then i wouldn't be me if i did that now would i?"

The toad sage went to answer when at that moment the nine tailed fox appears in a poof of smoke roaring loud enough to shake the very Earth beneath her and crack parts of the stone monument.

Both sannin looked to each other and nodded in seriousness before jumping off of the monument and flashing through handseals. "KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!"

(Summoning technique) In two poofs of smoke both Manda the snake boss and Gamabunta the toad boss appeared with their respective summoners on their heads.

Without a word the two boss summons had started their assault on the giant fox, (Gambunta using his tower sized tanto and Manda using his fangs and the end of his tail) leading her away from the village.

It was Manda who noticed something off. **"Orochimaru, the fox is being controlled by someone with the sharingan so either Madara still lives or a rouge Uchiha has discovered how the original traitor did it and ripped the Kyuubi out of little red."**

Orochimaru nodded. "Understood, let's focus on getting the nine tails out of the village and leave the culprit to Minato-san."

For two hours the sannin and their summons fought along side the rest of the Konoha shinobi and they had successfully forced the tailed beast out of the village. Right then they noticed that Kuramas eyes had returned to normal as Minato appeared and she spoke to him. (civilians and cannon fodd... i mean other shinobi were still in the village so they couldn't hear anything)

 **"Minato quickly! Seal me back in Kushina!"** The sad look on the mans face was all she needed to see to know what he was about to say and it ripped her apart on the inside. "I'm sorry Kurama-san but Kushina is dead, the stress of child birth combined with you being torn from the seal had killed her."

The giant fox choked back her tears. **"I-i see, then seal me into Naruto that way when he's old enough i can at least teach him Kushinas jutsu and fighting styles along with my fox clans abilities** "

Minato nodded then with the help of Orochimaru and Jiraiya he drew a sixteen trigram seal on Naruto's abdomen before going through a long string of handseals. "Uzumaki sealing arts:16 trigram demon seal!" With that Kurama was sealed away inside of her own child.

Orochimaru looked to Minato and spoke. "What now?" The man picked up his son and looked to the pale sannin. "Now, now we bury our dead and rebuild what has been destroyed tonight. I must ask you two one thing, will you stand with me as i try to lead the villagers in the days to come?"

It was the snake sannin that came forward surprisingly enough. "Hokage-sama i believe that I speak for both Jiraiya and myself as i say this, we would follow you into battle against the forces of hell with nothing but the clothes on our backs if you asked."

The blonde hokage smiled. "I'm glad to have your loyalty and friendship, in the years to come your presence will be essential for strengthening our future shinobi."

(6 years later)

For six years the civilians rebuilt, shinobi from the rank of chunin up went on nonstop missions, and Minato (Along with both of the male sannin) went on numerous diplomatic missions to meet with allies like sand and iron. (Naruto had even gone with a few times and befriended Rasas kids, especially Gaara who he would play kickball and build sand castles with)

When Jiraiya was in the village he updated and strengthened the security seals around Konoha, Orochimaru was made head of research and development along with being given access to death row inmates for experimentation. This helped him create new types of pills to be used in the field and body/chakra enhancements for shinobi along with testing out new poisons and interrogation techniques that he then tought to his apprentice Anko.

Some time from one to two years after the attack Tsunade and Shizune showed up where they were welcomed back with open arms and the slug sannin was made the head doctor in the hospital where she was able to notice Rock Lees pathways in the early stages and was able to fix the problem with little difficulty, she's also been Naruto's main caretaker when it was too dangerous for Minato to bring him along on a diplomatic mission. (Which was 70% of the time)

Over the course of four years Minato had been able to lengthen the academy years from one to six, add new classes like basic medical ninjutsu, stealth, survival, trap making, and more, this had the adverse effect of less graduates but more gennin surviving their first C rank missions.

Now at age six Naruto stood outside in his father's private training grounds in a training gi given to him by his 'Uncle Orochimaru' listening to his 'Kaa-san' as she spoke to him through their mental link. **_"Focus sochi, your yoki needs to be focused on to the palm of your hand and swirled to the right and you need to imagine it heating up."_**

Naruto focused intently on the task at hand and in just 10 seconds he had a baseball sized ball of azure blue flames in his hand. **_"Good job Naruto, you just learned Fox style:fox fireball, now throw it at a nearby target."_**

The six year old found a dummy that his dad had said needed to be thrown out and thew the attack at it. As soon as the fire touched the target it expanded to the size of a wrecking ball, incinerating the dummy.

Kurama smiled from within the seal. ** _"You're doing amazing sochi, your training has come far for one so young. Keep this up and your second tail will come in soon enough._**

Naruto smiled. _"Thank you Kaa-san, I'm happy to know that I've made you proud."_

Kurama giggled ever so slightly. **_"Of course I'm proud of you, you're MY kit after all. Now go get dressed, you start the academy today."_**

Naruto ran inside and went straight to his bathroom where he bathed and dressed up in a pair of black pants, a dark purple t-shirt, and pack boots before he ran down stairs to the kitchen where he found Shizune making breakfast.

The little red head smiled up at his 'big sis Shizune'. "Hey Shizune-nii! What's for breakfast?"

The girl smiled as she tussled his hair which made it even spikier than usual. "Good morning Naruto, I'm making eggs, toast, and bacon today."

The boy looked around in confusion. "Where's tou-san? he's usually up before me but i haven't seen him yet."

The girl cringed a little bit. "He went on another mission that needs his personal attention, it's him, Jiraiya-san, and Orochimaru-san going on another mission to the hidden sand village."

Naruto looked down sadly. "When will he be back?" The young six year

old hanyous sad look tore at Shizunes heart so she took the eggs off the burner then crouched down to Naruto's level and looked him in the eyes.

"You know how these things are, he could be gone for anywhere from a week to a month at a time. All we can do is wait until he returns."

Naruto nodded sadly. "Why can't grampa Hiruzen go instead, why does daddy leave me?" Asked the young Uzumaki-Namikaze to his bijuu mother.

Kurama sent comforting feelings to her kit as she spoke. "I don't know kit but I'm sure he has his reasons and that he'd much rather be here with you." The fox was glad she hadn't taught Naruto how to sense lies yet or he'd have discovered his dads misguided hatred of him due to the death of Kushina. **_'Minato, why can't you see the error in your thinking.'_**

 **XXX**

 **AN:Hello ladies and gentlemen of ff, i return to you with a new story.**

 **I will not promise that it will be seen through but I will do my best to entertain you all with what I do post.** **As always MCL homies.**


	2. chapter 2

After breakfast Shizune brought little Naruto to the academy where she gave him one last hug. "Have a good day, listen to your instructors, make some good friends, and don't show off to much." Naruto nodded with a smile. "Ok Shizune-nii, I'll see you after school won't i?"

The girl gave an affirmative nod. "Yes, I'll be here to pick you up at three pm sharp then we'll go home to have a snack before you continue your training. I'll even make your favorite food for dinner."

The little red heads eyes widened. "You don't mean..." Shizune nodded with a smile. "Oh i do, sweet and sour chicken on white rice."

Naruto cheered happily before giving the girl a big hug. "Oh thank-you! You're the best Nii-san!"

The girl chuckled as she ruffled his hair. "I know, now go on, you don't want to be late for your first day of class do you?" The boy shook his head no then ran inside and Shizune watched him go with a smile then frowned as she made her way to the hospital for her shift. _'I don't know how Minato could hate such a sweet little child for something that he had no control over, he should instead hate the bastard that actually killed Kushina._

(scene change)

Naruto walked into classroom #145 Where he found it was mainly empty except for the chunin instructor and a few students spread out around the room. Three of the students (Who were clustered together) caught Naruto's attention with the first having short black hair in the shape of a ducks ass, he wore a short sleeve dark blue shirt, a pair of tan shorts that came just under his knees, and black ninja sandals.

The second having dark blue hair in a princess cut, she wore an over sized tan jacket, dark blue pants, and a pair of blue ninja sandals.

And the third having blonde hair in a ponytail, she wore a long sleeve bright purple shirt, a pair of pants the same color as her shirt, and a pair of black ninja sandles.

He knew the first was Sasuke Uchiha who was the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the second was Hinata Hyuuga who was the eldest daughter of Himi and Hiashi Hyuuga, and the third was Ino Yamanaka who was the only daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka and his wife Sami Yamanaka because as the hokages 'honorable' son it was his 'duty' to know all of the major clans and their heirs, he had played with these three and all the other clan heirs ever since they were two years old.

He sat with them and smiled. "Hey guys, how have y'all been?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly and said 'alright' as he looked out the window, little Hinata smiled and said a quick 'fine' before sticking her face in a book that he had gotten her for her birthday, and Ino went on about the clothes she had just gotten with her mom who had paid for it all with her dads money after he pissed her off. (Both Naruto and Sasuke thought to themselves that they'd never let someone pull that bullshit on them)

As soon as the other students arrived the chunin stood up and started talking. "Alright students listen and listen well, I am Iruka Umino and i'm going to be your chunin instructor for the next four years of your academy careers then you'll be put in classes that you choose like basic medical ninjutsu or trap making. You are also the ones most likely to actually become shinobi and kunoichi because you have been accepted into these advanced classes, but that doesn't mean you can slack off, as a matter of fact it just means that you'll have to work 10x harder than the normal students to earn half as much respect from me because you've shown us your potential when you signed up."

All of the kids groaned mentally at the implications. Iruka spoke again. "Now your first lesson today is on the history of Konoha then we'll go outside and start your shurikenjutsu training."

(Lunch time)

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke all sat together with the school lunch when a pink haired girl that they recognized from class walked up to them with a smile. "Hey, can i sit with y'all?" Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino looked to Naruto to make the decision and he nodded before he pointed to an empty spot right in front of him at the table to which the pinkette sat.

The girl shook all of their hands (starting with Naruto's) and spoke. "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm the first in my family to come to the Ninja academy." They all introduced themselves to her politely.

"Isn't it great that we were accepted into the advanced classes, i worked hard for two years to prepare for this day and my parents encouraged me all the way." said Sakura with a friendly smile.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess for a civilian who set that expectation for herself it's a great thing."

This confused Sakura so she decided to speak her mind. "What do you mean? Wouldn't it be great to any aspiring ninja?"

Naruto waved an arm around slowly to all of the other students around them. "Look around you, you're the only civilian in the advanced classes while the rest of us are from either top tier clans or long lines of strong shinobi, the advanced classes is what's _expected_ of us and anything less is unacceptable in the eyes of our parents and in some cases it's _unforgivable_!" The blonde raised his voice as he hit the table.

The young Uzumaki-Namikaze sighed as he calmed down. "I'm the only son of the 4th hokage, my 'aunt' and 'uncles' are the sannin, my 'big sisters' are the apprentices of the snake and slug Sannin respectively, and my 'big bro' is Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja or Kakashi of the sharingan." He let that sink in before he continued.

"I'm expected to be at the very top of the list of passing students or 'rookie of the year' as it's known every year until i graduate, then I'm supposed to become some second coming of the sage of six paths!" said the boy angrily.

Sakura dropped her head. "I-I didn't know that someone could put so much pressure on somebody, I'm sorry."

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he calmed down a little bit. "No I'm sorry, i shouldn't have blown up on you like that. It's not your fault that so much is expected of us."

The red head looked to the girl and smiled slightly. "You seem to be a nice girl how about you hang out with us, we can help you keep up a good training regiment, find you a fitting taijutsu style, maybe some effective low chakra using ninjutsu to make sure you can keep up with the rest of us. What do you say?"

Sakura was speechless, This boy had just met her and in one day ranted about how the village as a whole had placed planet level amounts of pressure on his six year old shoulders, then he offers her his friendship and training advise. _'Either he's way to trusting or he can tell that I'm not like most of the villagers. I swear i will never betray his trust in me.'_

Naruto and Kurama both saw the determined glint in Sakuras eyes. **_"She's going to be a loyal friend to you kit."_**

Naruto was curious about Kuramas knowledge. _"How can you be so sure Kaa-san?"_

Kurama smiled from within the seal. **_"It's an ability of the fox clans, I'll teach it to you when you grow your second tail if you're good."_**

Naruto nodded mentally then really listened when Sakura spoke. "Alright then, I'd love to hang out with you guys."

(4 years later)

A now ten year old Naruto stood in his own personal training grounds deep in the forest of death (Which had been mutated by its last few years of exposure to his hanyou yokai to the point that some of the animals can now manipulate the elements and only the strongest of them have the mental capacity to reason and even speak) in his black and purple gi going through the motions of his personal taijutsu style the fox fire fist which utilizes speed, flexibility, precise palm strikes, claw swipes, and kicks along with fox fire on the fingertips. He did this for two hours which is when his Kaa-san spoke to him from within the seal.

 ** _"Hurry along kit, your classes start soon."_** Naruto did as told and ran home at high chunin speeds.

As he made his way home he thought about what's all happened in the last four years. With all the extra training that they did together Naruto's group of friends have stayed in the top five for the last four years, Naruto grew two more tails, mastered all of the fox fire jutsus, fox style genjutsu, chakra sensory, chakra chains, fuinjutsu, and emotion sensory.

Naruto remembered what happened when he first learned to sense people's emotions.

(Flashback:3 years ago)

A seven year old Naruto was so happy that he learned another ability from his kaa-san that he ran right into his father's study to tell him but as soon as he ran in he was hit with a wave of hate so intense that it brought him to his knees forcefully.

The young hanyou looked to his father with desperation all over his face. "Tell me it's not true, tell me that you don't h-hate me." he said, practically begging.

Minato sneered down at the boy. "So your _kaa-san_ finally taught you to sense emotions huh? Good, i can finally stop pretending to love you within my own house."

the seven year old held back his tears. "W-why? Why do you hate me so much?"

The question seemed to have truly angered Minato. "Why? WHY?! IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY WIFE IS DEAD! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF SPACE AND A PAINFUL REMINDER OF WHAT I'VE LOST! YOU CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"

(Flashback end)

Ever since then Naruto would avoid his father like the plague when at home and only speak to him when spoken to in public to keep up the facade of a happy family. (on orders of his hokage) It wasn't all bad though, his 'aunt' and 'uncles' had loved him and would take the time to train him when they had the chance with Tsunade teaching him chakra control and how to use his chakra/yokai to enhance his speed and strength, Jiraiya taught him the rasengan, shadow clones, and many more wide range ninjutsu, and Orochimaru taught him Kenjutsu, anatomy, science, barrier jutsu, the shunshin, and precise assassination ninjustu.

Two years ago Minato had made Fugaku his right hand man/personal advisor along with reintegrating the Uchiha clan with the rest of the village and providing more funds to to the Uchiha military police force.

When the cloud ambassador attempted to kidnap Hinata Naruto had killed the guy with an earth spike through the chest.

when it was time to pick his classes he chose strategy, stealth, kenjutsu, basic ninjutsu, basic fuinjutsu, intermediate genjutsu, and trap making.

When he got home he went straight to his room, dressed in a black pair of pants, a black shirt with a red furred fox head on the back and a dark purple number nine on the front over where his heart is, and a pair of black boots. For accessories he had the first hokages necklace on around his neck and a pair of purple arm bracers on his forearm.

Naruto grabbed his katana and strapped it to his waist before he shunshined out and to the academy where he met up with his friends.

The first of them to speak was Sasuke (all black clothes with the Uchiha symbol on his back and a tanto over it) who was smirking. "You made it on time, glad to see that Kakashi hasn't influenced you too much."

Naruto chuckled. "Not yet but he's promised to train me during the weekends so he may just make me lazy one of these days."

Hinata (dark blue battle kimono and ninja sandals) rolled her pale lavender eyes. "Boys, let's hurry up or we'll be late for our classes."

Both Ino (all purple clothes) and Sakura (red t-shirt, black pants, and dark blue ninja sandals) agreed. "Yeah, let's go." said the two girls at the same time.

As the group of five walked into the academy both Naruto and Sasuke shivered. _'That is just way too damn creepy.'_ Thought the two boys.

 **XXX** **AN: sup guys and gals, here is chapter 2 for your enjoyment.** **As i know you guys will want to know here is the groups schedules** **Naruto: trap making, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, strategy, stealth, and ninjutsu** **Sasuke: genjutsu, ninjutsu, stealth, kenjutsu, bojutsu, fuinjutsu, and archery** **Hinata: medical ninjutsu, stealth, strategy, bojutsu, taijutsu, trap making, and ninjutsu** **Ino: Ninjutsu, stealth, trap making, medical ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and genjutsu** **Sakura: taijutsu, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, bojutsu, stealth, anatomy, and ninjutsu** **their ranks in the academy are as follows.** **1: Naruto (rookie of the year for the last four years)** **2: Sasuke** **3: Hinata** **4: Ino** **5: Sakura** **Now some of you may not have noticed but i have made Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata Naruto's mostly silent companions in the way of that they don't bring up his father, they provide him a sense of normalcy that is impossible in his own home.** **anyway as always MCL homies**


	3. chapter 3

For the last two years Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had stayed the top five rookies with Naruto always as the rookie of the year and Sasuke just barely behind him.

In kenjutsu Naruto had proven his proficiency with the blade from day one and was allowed to practice his mother's (Kushinas) style each day and only had to participate in the weekly spars while Sasuke was forced to learn a basic kenjutsu style that was for tantos. When the two sparred they had to have a barrier around them to keep others from being harmed.

In stealth class they spent the first week on lectures and on tips/tricks to being the better ninja, then came practice. Each day they would attempt to hide from the teacher in different areas. (Naruto called it glorified hide and seek)

Once every week their would be a 'mission' that all of the young students in the class would have to 'sneak behind enemy lines' and 'steal classified documents', if they failed then they'd be pelted with wooden ball pointed kunai which left bruises and welts all over their bodies but if they passed they all learned a new stealth jutsu or more advanced chakra control exercises. (which helped in med ninjutsu and genjutsu classes)

In medical ninjutsu the three girls learned to transfer their chakra into another person, to heal anything from small cuts and bruises to gashes and broken bones. (which they had plenty of practice healing the boys after kenjutsu and stealth classes)

Strategy class was pretty much just a bunch of studying on old war strategies used, when they had a bit of time the sensei allowed them to play Shogi or any other strategy based board games. Naruto would specifically play against Shikamaru Nara and their score was at 100 (Shikamaru) to 99. (Naruto)

In fuinjutsu they first had to work on calligraphy (Which Naruto did effortlessly) then they learned the basics like explosive seals, storage seals, and more. The young Uzumaki had excelled due to both his prior training and his natural affinity to the sealing arts and even created his own seals.

In trap making they were shown the materials used for basic traps and how they work then were told to make a trap to be used on the 'field' to test their effectiveness as thoroughly as possible.

Genjutsu class had been mostly chakra control for the first few months then they learned at least four genjutsu each month.

regular ninjutsu classes were on ninja arts/non elemental ninjutsu for the first year then basic elemental jutsu the second year.

Bojutsu had them learn fluidity of movement first then they learned to weild a bo-staff. Sakura really excelled here and Naruto got her a collapsible bo-staff made of chakra wood with chakra metal on each end and placed an earth seal (one of his creations) on it which when active it changed her chakra into earth chakra. This made the staff heavier on any part Sakura wanted to add some extra power behind each hit.

Taijutsu had them practice their own taijutsu instead of the academy style they learned from Iruka. a few times a month they'd have spars and the most interesting one was the free for all battle royal that ended in the rookie five fighting and Naruto coming out on top.

Archery had them learn to make and take care of their own bows/arrows then shoot them properly and with great accuracy. By the end of the first month Sasuke was hitting the bullseye 20/20 times each practice.

And anatomy was just them studying the human body. They learned about everything from the skeletal system, blood stream, muscular system, nervous system, and organs to the chakra pathways, tenketsu, and the eight celestial gates.

Kakashi had trained Naruto for the first year in lightning and fire style ninjutsu, he even taught him to use his only original jutsu the Chidori which the young red head had mastered then made his own jutsu based off of.

The second year Shizune and Anko trained Naruto in poisons, interrogation, psychology, and he was even allowed to sign the snake summoning contract and learn snake style ninjutsu.

Over the last two years he had grown three more tails and mastered anything and everything his kaa-san taught him such as the Uzumaki style fuinjutsu, fox style nin and genjutsu, and he was given access to his kaa-sans chakra.

Minatos hate hasn't grown or lessened but he recognizes that Naruto is valuable so he treats him like a weapon and allows his increase in power to continue. One time Naruto thought he heard his kaa-san mumbling about releasing someone from the land of the dead and a 'reconning' but he wasn't entirely sure so he left it alone for now.

All five of them wore the same clothes as two years ago but now with the addition of their forehead protectors. (Naruto:black cloth wrapped around his left bicep, Ino: purple cloth used as a belt, Sakura:red cloth as a bandanna covering her hair, Hinata: dark blue cloth around her neck, and Sasuke: black cloth over his forehead)

They had been assigned to their teams already (same as cannon) and just waited for their senseis. After two hours Kakashi came in to the class. The silver haired jounin looked to his new team with all seriousness. "Team 7 meet me at training grounds 21."

As soon as he had used shunshin no jutsu both Sasuke and Sakura looked to Naruto with worry in their eyes. "Is everything alright with him? What could have your surrogate older brother so serious right now?" asked the Uchiha.

Naruto grinned. "He's gonna take our training seriously, now let's go!" With that Naruto grabbed both Sakura and Sasuke by the shoulders and left via fire shunshin.

When they appeared in the training grounds they had to immediately dodge an on coming grand fireball then deflect oncoming shuriken with their own kunai before ducking under three windmill shuriken.

Kakashi appeared from the tree line clapping slowly. "Good job my students now let's have a talk." said the jonin with an eye smile.

The three stood in front of their new sensei but kept their guards up looking for any sign that Kakashi had anymore traps set just in case.

"Going off of your files, how you reacted to an ambush, and what i already knew from watching your extra training you guys are all elite genin to fresh chunin level in raw skill but with no experience under your proverbial belts you'll die quite easily in a shinobi battle, even you Naruto using all six of your tails." (All of Konoha knew about him being a hanyou)

The three were grinding their teeth angrily at this, how dare this guy insult them, THEM! They trained day in and day out for the power they held within them, they earned everything they had and he dared to insult them! They'd show him!"

Kakashi saw this and eye smiled. "You of course can attempt to show me how wrong i really am, i have been proven incorrect before."

Like a signal had gone off the three genin had flew towards Kakashi at mid chunin speeds. "DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE US!" Roared the three as they attempted to land a punch each but kakashi ducked under Sakura as she soared passed him then as both Naruto and Sasuke came close he gripped their wrists and tossed them into Sakura.

He turned to them and sighed. "It's as i said, without actual experience you will die against actual enemy shinobi, not only that but you gave in to your anger, that's especially dangerous for you Naruto because if you give in to _any_ emotion you risk losing control over your hanyou yokai. Don't worry though, we'll be skipping D ranks and going straight to C ranks so you'll get experience immediately and I'll teach you emotional control."

Naruto would have cheered like Sasuke and Sakura at this great news but he knew _exactly_ what was really going on. _'So, Minato has decided his_ 'weapon' _was to be given the chance to gain experience on the field. Sharpen the blade at your own risk Namikaze for it will be used against you one day.'_

 **XXX** **AN: holy shit! It seems Naruto has finally had enough of the blonde sperm donors shit.** **What was Kurama talking about with releasing someone and what's this about a reconning?** **Thank you all for the amazing reviews, i love to read them and see that your all so into this idea. I hope I'm able to keep meeting all of your expectations.** **as always MCL homies**


	4. chapter 4

For the last two months team 7 had completed twelve c-rank missions with the majority of them being bandit extermination and very few of them being escort or package delivery. (The young Uzumaki always complained about not getting to 'let loose')

Now Naruto (who had grown another tail which brought him up to seven tails) stood in front of Minato (each day it got harder not to kill him with his own jutsu) with his teammates and sensei for yet another mission.

The 4th hokage looked them over (barely holding back his hatred for Naruto) as he handed Kakashi the c-rank scroll.

The silver haired jonin read it as Minato spoke in his eternally calm monotone that gave the Aburames a run for their money. "This is a c-rank mission to Wave to protect a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna as he finishes the bridge from Wave to the main land. We've been informed that the most you should have to face is bandits and highwaymen."

Without a word the three genin shunshined (Naruto taught both Sasuke and Sakura the jutsu within the first week) out to their own places where they got their supplies ( Naruto: Kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, ink, chakra paper, calligraphy brush, and his katana. Sasuke: kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, and his ninjato. Sakura:kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, soldier pills, and her collapsible bo-staff) then they shunshined to the northern gates within two minutes.

When they appeared they saw Kakashi and the client (who grumbled about getting kids instead of the 'real shinobi' that he had asked for) and began their track to Wave.

After six hours Naruto was the first to recognize a puddle of water as a genjutsu and signalled his findings to the others. 'Puddle. c-rank genjutsu. advise?'

Kakashi signalled back. 'Capture'

Naruto immediately threw a kunai at the puddle forcing two missing ninja to jump out only to be intercepted by both Sasuke and Sakura who knocked them out with a quick synchronized round house each then Naruto tied them up with ninja wire and placed chakra seals (kept them from accessing their chakra) on them.

Tazuna fell on his ass in shock, eyes wide with fear. "I-it can't be, he's really that hell bent on stopping the bridge from being built?!"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his nose in annoyance. "Great so this is a surprise to you as well which means that you didn't lie to us but it also means that whoever is against the idea of this bridge being built is willing to do anything to kill you, why couldn't this be an easy mission."

Naruto ignored his sensei's childish complaining and slapped one of the tied up ninjas face to wake him up. As soon as he opened his eyes the young red head used a genjutsu taught to him by Kurama. "Fox style genjutsu: information gathering."

After a full minute of Naruto mumbling incoherently and his eyes glowing he nodded then swiftly decapitated both missing ninja.

(eyes back to normal)

"These guys were Gozu and Mizu otherwise known as the demon brothers, they were hired by Gato of Gatos shipping company, he has two more missing ninja in his pocket along with a small army of bandits that he uses for 'gathering taxes' from the civilian population." The preteen had said 'gathering taxes' with such disdain that it was obvious he hated what he saw.

Kakashi nodded. "Did those two know how strong the other two were?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yes and no, the one they knew for certain was Zabuza Momochi as an A ranked missing ninja who goes by the moniker 'Demon of the hidden/bloody mist, the other is his apprentice but these two didn't know his level, they estimated him to be high b rank to low a rank due to him being with Zabuza for over 12 years already. He is called the demon of ice." Naruto grumbled about all the demon monikers when these two were so easy to take out.

Kakashi nodded. "It seems that you'll finally be getting your chance to 'let loose' Naruto."

The Uzumaki boy nodded at this though he had a feeling that this would be a very bad thing. (And his gut feelings had never steered him wrong before)

The red head sealed the corpses into storage scrolls along with their heads then he sealed the scrolls in a storage seal on his right bicep before they continued on.

Kakashi had his team guard Tazuna in diamond formation with Naruto up front, Sasuke on the right, Sakura on the left, and him in the back. They were all on high alert but still were thinking about other things.

(With Naruto)

Naruto took a quick look at Sakura before looking forward once more. _'She was quick to respond when the fight started, able to knock out a chunin with years of experience in the field and as a rogue ninja at that. Why do I have this..._ desire _to make her mine? She's not an object so i shouldn't feel that way but i can't help it.'_ thought the red head in confusion.

(With Sakura)

Sakura looked to Naruto and blushed a little. _'I hope he noticed my strength, that may be the only way to get the knucklehead to notice me. UUGHHH! Why can't this be easier and he just see that i actually like him?!'_ thought the pinkette in aggravation.

(with Sasuke)

Sasuke looked to both of his teammates/friends and chuckled mentally. _'Naruto, you really are an idiot not to notice Sakura likes you. Go for it. For once in your life focus on something else other than avoiding your father and actually look around you.'_ thought the Uchiha with an amused smile on his face

(Kakashis P.O.V)

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he watched his students. _'At least they can still focus on more than their training and missions. I prey that they can keep this thought process.'_ Thought the silver haired jonin before focusing back on the mission.

(normal P.O.V)

The next three days went exactly like this, walk at a civilian pace until night fall with very few breaks, (those only happened because Tazuna didn't have the strength to go non-stop) make camp as the sun was setting, take shifts guarding the camp at night, (the schedule was Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, then Kakashi) rinse and repeat. They had no problems, that is... until now.

(scene change)

They had packed everything and sealed it away before getting into formation. They all walked in silence for an hour when a mist began to form around them.

Naruto recognized the jutsu and signalled the others. 'Hidden mist. Zabuza. signature jutsu. silent assassination. can't track. advise.'

Kakashi answered quickly. 'Hold position. use hearing and smell to track.'

The boy did as told and added his yokai to his nose and ears and found both enemy ninja. 'Both are here. Zabuza ahead. apprentice in trees.'

Kakashi smirked under his facemask. 'Go for apprentice. lethal force authorized.'

Naruto left in a silent shunshin (he faded like a ghost) and appeared behind the masked ninja before knocking him out and tying him up.

When he returned to his position he was forced to deflect a large blade with his own blade. The sword was embedded halfway into a tree when Zabuza momochi (same clothes as canon) appeared on it.

Naruto smirked up at the A-ranked missing ninja. "Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist, you surprise me."

This intrigued the jonin. "Oh? how so?"

The red head pulled out a copy of the most recent bingo book. "I read all about you and every missing ninja still breathing and your M.O doesn't match the way your acting, you take jobs to kill corrupt politicians, tyrants, rapists, drug smuggalers, and other such... _people_ , not a bridge builder who's never even been in a _bar fight_.

Logically you should have killed the ass hole who hired you and just took the money he offered."

Kurama saw it, a slightly glazed look in the missing ninjas eyes. **_"Naruto, he's under a fox genjutsu, one of my underlings must be working for this Gato person."_**

Naruto nodded and and appeared behind the supposed 'demon' and placed a hand on the guy. Both Naruto and his kaa-san charged up a bit of their yokai for this jutsu. " **F** o **x** s **t** y **l** e **g** e **n** j **u** t **s** u: **D** i **s** p **e** l **l!!"**

The glazed look cleared up in a second and he dropped completely unconscious to which Naruto made two shadow clones that carried the two missing ninja.

When they arrived to Tazunas they were greeted by the mans daughter and grandson then shown to the room they'd be staying in.

Naruto untied the boy but stripped him of his weapons which consisted of a shit ton of senbon needles then stripped Zabuza of his weapons which was surprisingly only one kunai and his sword.

Sakura came in as Naruto finished sealing the weapons away. "Hey Naruto me and Sasuke have finished our patrol and sensei has set up some traps, is everything going alright on your end?"

The boy nodded. "Yea, they are completely unarmed and i was just about to place a chakra seal on them just to be safe."

The pink haired Haruno nodded. "Do you need anything?"

Kurama spoke to Naruto. **_"Now's the chance kit, tell her how you feel or you may lose her."_**

Not wanting to take that chance Naruto spoke up. "Yeah, come here for a second." When the girl was seated he spoke as he drew the seals. "We've been friends for awhile to say the least and we've helped each other along with the other three members of our small group of friends grow stronger than we could have alone."

Sakura nodded in agreement but she stayed quiet for now. "And you know about the circumstances behind my birth and how my _father_ blames me for my human mothers death."

Again she nodded and stayed quiet. "Well with me being a bijuu hanyou I have certain instincts and one of those is the need for a strong mate and while they called out to me in whispers for Ino and Hinata when you knocked that missing ninja out with one kick they were screaming out for me to uhhhh... 'make you mine'."

This had the effect of making Sakura full body blush. "I refuse to treat you like an object so I've been holding it back but it's hard to do because my instincts are being fueled by the fact that I have feelings for you."

Before the boy could say more Sakura squealed in delight before hugging Naruto. "Oh thank kami! I thought you didn't like me the same way!"

This shocked Naruto. "Y-you mean that you want to be my girlfriend?!"

The pinkette nodded excitedly "Yes!"

While they were chatting Kurama was thinking. **_'Zabuza was under a powerful fox style genjutsu which means the culprit had to have at least seven tails if not more but which of my underlings would agree to work for this Gato person of all humans?'_** This line of questions would be left unanswered for now so she focused on her son and how he was able to truly smile now.

(scene change)

In a darkened room stood two people, one was a short fat man in a mid quality business suit who was known as Gato of Gato industries.

The other guy was a tall leanly muscled man with tan skin, raven black hair, and glowing red slitted eyes. He was wearing a high quality black business suit with a blood red undershirt and a black tie, his name was Kurobi, first born son of Kurama and he had only a single raven black fox tail coming from his lower back at the moment.

Gato was the first to speak. "Your plan didn't work! what am i supposed to do now that they're here?!"

Kurobi spoke in a calm business like manner. "Relax Gato-san this is but a minor setback, I'll handle everything and all you have to do is sit back and continue to run your little 'empire' as if nothing was wrong."

Gato nodded as he relaxed. "Of course, you've never steered me wrong before so I'll trust your judgement on this."

As soon as Gato was gone the man chuckled. "So, mother has had another child and this one is a hanyou huh? we'll meet soon little brother."

 **XXX** **AN: WHAT?! Kurama had a son before Naruto? Sakura and Naruto got together?** **Alright so I'm gonna let you all know that there will be some suprises in store for our hero in the next chapter. I won't say what but if you can guess what they are besides the obvious one of him having a brother I'll give you a shout out and allow you to have an OC of your own in this story.** **as always MCL homies**


	5. chapter 5

Naruto sat in the corner of the room talking to his kaa-san as he awaited the moment Zabuza and Haku would wake up, he watched them vigilantly. _"So what you're saying is a member of the fox clan is working for Gato but we don't know who or how strong they are or even their goal?"_ Naruto sounded frustrated.

Kurama nodded from inside the seal. **_"Precisely, I also need to tell you something about us, about your lineage."_** she was nervous about what his reaction would be.

Naruto was confused but listened instead of speaking. **_"I along with the other bijuu are high level demons but most would give us the title of devils and each of our clans are demons. You being my son makes you a fox demon hanyou which allows you access to all the abilities of the other fox demon subclasses."_**

Naruto nodded as he processed this new information. _"Going by the way you worded that it must mean that there's a ranking system, what is it?"_ He was interested in his kaa-sans side of the family.

The fox agreed. **_"Yes, there is a ranking system. This system goes from me and my siblings, to our children, to our councils, to our soldiers, and finally to our citizens._** ** _The sub groups of each would be by the amount of tails for me and my siblings, strongest to weakest for our children, shinobi then civilian for our councils, high rank all the way down to rookies for the soldiers, and from the elders to adults to young adults to children for the civilians."_** named off Kurama.

The young hanyou sighed out loud. _"Anything else?"_

Kurama nodded. **_"Yes, our grouping system goes from types, to class to sub class. For example i began as a low ranking fox combat fire demon then worked my way up until i had the power to face off against the previous kyuubi and... killed...him. Holy shit!"_**

Naruto jumped a bit. _"What?! What's wrong?!"_ He was suddenly able to hear everyone in the houses hearts beating with how alert he was.

The fox demon queen spoke quickly. **_"It's your older brother! He's the one doing this! He's attempting to gain the power necessary to kill me and take my place as the kyuubi! Though I'm guessing he has no idea about me being sealed in you so if you meet he'll attempt to manipulate you into joining him."_**

Naruto relaxed (losing the ability to hear the others heart beats) as he sat back down. _"Well then I'll need to train even harder and gain all of my tails if i want any chance of stopping this guy who shares half of my DNA. What are the subclasses of the fox demons and am i strong enough to get someone from each to train me?"_ asked the boy.

Kurama nodded. **_"The subclasses start with the elements of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, lava, mist/smoke, and ice then goes to other things like shadow, light, bone, blood, gravity, chakra, metal, and spirit/death. I'd say that you are able to call on anyone up to seven tails in any of these subclasses."_**

This intrigued Naruto. _"What does spirit do?"_

The fox lady smiled wickedly. **_"Exactly what you're thinking it does and that's only the basics."_** For the next hour the mother/son duo made plans and grinned like psychos. (as the preteen placef gravity seals around Zabuza and Haku)

(Zabuzas P.O.V)

I awoke bleary eyed and attempted to sit up but the effort hurt for reasons unknown, not only that but i couldn't feel my chakra... no that wasn't it, i could feel it but it was like it was caged up and unaccessible.

When i looked around i saw i was in someone's bedroom (blank wooden walls, three twin sized beds, and a closet that he noticed was empty) and i couldn't remember how i got there.

I started thinking on me and Hakus situation. 'Alright _Zabuza think, you were sitting in a bar in the village of Wave listening in to all of the conversations going on for any kind of mission, you heard whispers of a bridge builder needing protection, you were going to find out where this guy was but then some fancy fucker looked at you and you blacked out. Did i go on a killing spree over some asshole looking at me?_ ' I would have continued my train of thought but I was interrupted by a male voice to my right.

(Normal P.O.V)

Naruto stood up. "You're up, that's good." he looked down at the A rank missing ninja with calm neutrality as he spoke, keeping a hand on the hilt of his katana just in case.

The man groaned. "Where the hell are we?" He asked as he attempted to sit up.

The twelve year old shinobi had continued to stare at him. "We're in the room me and my team have been allowed to use in my clients home. You and your apprentice are our prisoners until such a time that i or my sensei deem you're not an actual threat to my client and his family, is that clear?" Naruto gripped the hilt of his blade, ready to unsheathe it if necessary.

Zabuza usually would have called the bluff seeing as this was a kid but he saw the seal on his chest blocking his access to his chakra and the ones around him and Haku that had increased the gravity around them, he knew he'd already been stripped of his weapons but didn't know where they were, Haku was unconscious for however much longer, and the kids eyes and body language told him to do so would have deadly or even very painful consequences so he sighed and nodded. "Understood."

The Uzumaki nodded and released the gravity seals before he went back to the wall where he leaned against it. After Zabuza sat up with visible effort he decided to speak up and ask a few questions. "What happened to me? I don't remember anything since i was in a bar in Wave, how far are we from there anyway?"

The boy shrugged. "Not far, just about a mile outside of the village limits and as for what happened I'd guess that it was my older brother who I've still yet to meet."

Zabuza was confused now more than ever. "What are you going on about?"

The hanyou rubbed his face. "Have you ever heard of demons, and no i am not talking about your moniker, I'm talking real demons, beings of unimaginable power that can and will destroy anything and _anyone_ that pisses them off."

The missing ninja nodded. "Bits and pieces but yeah I've heard about them, that's where i got the idea for my kenjutsu style from. Pure beserk power and unholy destruction, I used those principles amd earned my moniker of demon of the hidden mist"

This had the preteen roll his eyes. "Yes well the bijuu are demons but because of their raw power and skill they have earned the title of devils. Demons usually mate with each other but if they mate with humans they'll have children known as hanyous which are even stronger than their demon parents because while a regular demon is connected to only one element or other force of nature a hanyou can connect to all of them, i am a hanyou son of the Kyuubi no kitsune and you were being controlled by my eldest brother with a fox style genjutsu."

Zabuzas eyes widened. "What did he make me do?" He was afraid that he'd been forced to hurt an innocent person.

Naruto smiled. "Nothing yet, he had planned to use you and your apprentice to off the bridge builder who is my client, lucky for you and that boy i saw your glazed over eyes so i released you from the genjutsu and knocked out the other guy." He left out the part about knocking Haku out first over a gut feeling because he didn't know how well Zabuza would have taken that.

The man layed back and thought about everything he had just learned. First he was being controlled by an actual demon, next he is released from said demons control by his little hanyou brother, then he's told him and his young apprentice are to be prisoners until they prove that they can be trusted to not off an old civilian with a spotless criminal record, and finally he's left with only one question. "What happens when we've proven ourselves?"

Naruto ignored the 'When' and answered. "Well you have just been given information that isn't supposed to be told to anyone who isn't apart of Konoha so standard order is either kill the person or have them join Konoha but I'll give you the chance to go on your way as long as you don't say anything to anyone about the things I've told you."

Zabuza nodded. "While i appreciate having the choice to go on my way i think I'll take my chances with joining Konoha, at least their i can train Haku without the worry of the mizukages hunter-ninja catching up to me."

The red head nodded back. "I can respect that, just be prepared to see some really odd things when we get there."

That's when Kakashi came in. "Alright Naruto, it's time for my shift."

The young hanyou left out then looked to his sensei. "I'm going out to train, I'll be back in time for supper." Without another word he'd left in a silent shunshin, looking like a ghost.

Zabuza chuckled. "That boy's something else. good kid though, are you sure he's cut out for the shinobi life?"

Kakashi chuckled as well. "I think that todays shinobi life isn't cut out for him, he'd fit in better in the times of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and yet he doesn't even want the power he already has."

This confused the missing ninja. "Then why does he train?" It seemed counter productive to train iif you _don't_ want power.

The silver haired jonin looked up for a minute as he thought about an old conversation he had with the boy. "Because he has people he wants to protect."

(flashback: 2 years)

Kakashi found Naruto in the back yard training with his katana, it had a black hilt with dark purple diamond shapes going down from the pummel, the guard was shaped like an oval, and the blade itself was midnight black with a dark purple line running down the flat sides of the blade as if it were coming from the diamonds. (Naruto had named it Shadow claw)

When Naruto had noticed him he sheathed his sword and smiled. "Kakashi-nii! how are you?"

the jonin smiled from behind his face mask. I'm alright Naruto, just came to ask you something."

The boy nodded and leaned against one of the training dummies close by as he listened. "I can hear you when you mumble about the civilians and shinobis insanely high expectations for you and how you don't want the power yet i still see you training with all of your might, why is that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know how to describe it but i have this gut feeling that one day I'll need this power to protect everyone from something unlike we've ever faced before, or maybe... it's something we haven't seen in a long enough time that we've forgotten what it was. All i know is my guts never steered me wrong before so I'll keep training and continue to grow so that i can protect everyone."

This made Kakashi smile even bigger. "I'm proud of you Naruto, you're growing up to be a fine young man. Tell you what, I'm going to train you starting tomorrow after your first day back to the academy, you're going to get all the training i can give you starting with the shadow clone jutsu."

(flashback end: with Naruto)

Naruto stood in a clearing deep in the woods and flew through a long string of hand signs. "Fox style summoning jutsu: massive group summoning of the elite fifteen!"

In a poof of smoke fifteen eight tailed foxes the size of great danes appeared.

The first of them had azure blue fur with white paws and white fur on the tip of her tails, her eyes were golden brown with slit pupils.

The second one light blue fur like the sea and her eyes were a flaw-less sapphire blue with slit pupils.

The third had brown fur like the earth beneath her paws and silvery blind eyes with slit pupils.

The fourth was a light green and his eyes were grey with slit pupils.

The fifth was yellow with white fur on the tip of his tails, he had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt under his right eye, and his eyes were orange with slit pupils.

The sixth was orange and red with red tails and orange on the tips and his eyes were golden brown.

The seventh had grey fur with silve fur on the tips of his tails and he had brown eyes with slit pupils.

The eighth had pale blue fur with white paws and his eyes were blueish grey with slit pupils.

The ninth had black fur with a dark purple underbelly, black tails with dark purple tips, and redish orange eyes with slit pupils.

The tenth had snow white fur, a golden underbelly, White tails with golden tips, and sky blue eyes with slit pupils.

The eleventh had light grey fur, a dark grey underbelly, and red slitted eyes.

The twelfth had dark red fur and red slitted eyes.

The thirteenth had dark purple fur and grey slitted eyes.

The fourteenth had dark blue fur, a light blue underbelly, and dark purple slitted eyes.

The fifteenth had dark grey fur, light grey paws, and light grey slitted eyes.

And the sixteenth had silver fur, a white underbelly, black tipped tails, and coal black slitted eyes.

Naruto grinned. 'This... this is going to be fun.'

XXX

 **AN: well what do you guys think? Have i met your expectations?** **I'm loving the response I've been getting to this story and it keeps me motivated to continue and i hope i do well enough to keep you all coming back for more.** **as always MCL homies.**


	6. chapter 6

It began with introductions, Naruto introduced himself to them, even going as far as to tell them about his kaa-san being sealed inside of him.

This had led them to bring a seal master from their world who was able to unseal Kurama from Naruto without killing him.

For a month Naruto had trained under these foxes using the mass shadow clone jutsu to learn everything faster.

From Miho (the azure blue one) he learned to use his fox fire like an extension of himself with a new taijutsu added to it. (which he learned after Miho changed into her human form) Miho was like the crazy older sister who constantly got him to do crazy things that almost gets him killed. (she called it training but he called it Insanity!)

From Mizu (the sea blue one) he learned something similar but with water along with some really powerful jutsu. She became an older sister figure to him and teased him about Sakura. (He couldn't proove it but he was sure she was constantly threatening Sakura to never hurt him)

From Sena (the dirt brown one) he learned the same as the last two but with earth and how to feel out where everyone is through the vibrations in the earth, she had told him that his learning curve was amazing. She was the cousin that that could do absolutely no wrong and was amazing at absolutely everything.

From Shouhei (the light green one) it was the same as the others but with air/wind, he could use the air around him as a blunt force weapon, he was able to sharpen it to cut things, he'd increase his speed, fly, change his voice temporarily, and make it sound like he was in a different area. His skills had gotten so good that he could even use what he called his 'banshee scream'. Shouhei was the younger brother with unnatural levels of energy.

From Denki (the yellow one with the scar) he learned a lot of powerful jutsu that would make the raikage green with envy. over the last month Denki had come to see Naruto as his little brother and placed himself as the boys personal summon and bodyguard.

From Yogan (the redish orange one) he learned something similar as from Sena but with Lava plus an absolute shit ton of really awesome jutsu. Yogan became an uncle figure for him and would tell him stories about the fox clan, their world, and all of the funny and embarrassing things his kaa-san had done when she was still a child.

From Kiri (the silvery grey one) he learned to control mist/smoke in many ways such as enveloping the immediate area in dense fog or smoke to cover his movements or making it into solid constructs to fight for him. He was the father figure, telling him about life, giving him advice, and just being there to talk.

From Toshiro (Bluish grey) he learned many different ways to use ice that make Haku envious.

From Toru (black/purple) he learned to control the shadows and do many different kinds of jutsu with them, even going as far as to tap into something that Toru called 'dark essence' which is apparently hard to do.

From Hikari (white/gold) he learned to manipulate the light all around him into dangerous attacks and beneficial support abilities.

From Saras (full red) he learned to manipulate blood in ways he thought to be impossible. She was the little sister always excited to show her big brother something cool.

From Vageta (blue) he learned many ways to use his chakra/yokai as some really cool and badass attacks.

From Metaris (steel grey) he learned to manipulate metal in many ways and even turn parts of his body into metal.

From Daisuke (purple) he learned to manipulate gravity to such an extent that it was almost unreal.

From Shinsuke (silver/black) he learned to summon the dead which would allow him to either learn from them or bring them back to life.

And Kurama taught him all of the bijuu level techniques she knew like the Tailed beast bomb and all of its variants. She also taught him to change forms starting with his fox forms (Fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, lava, ice, blood, bone, metal, mist, chakra, gravity, spirit, light, and dark/shadow) then his hanyou forms. In all of this time he had finally grown all nine of his tails and his kaa-san had said that once he'd beaten Kurobi she'd take him to the demon realm and officially name him her successor as ruler of the fox demons.

After each training session Kurama taught Naruto how demons, angels, and primordial beings work.

(flashback)

Kurama and Naruto sat down in a forest clearing after a particularly tough training session and The demon fox queen began the days history lesson. "Today we'll talk about all five of the most powerful creatures in existence, they are demons, angels, devils, gods, and finally primordials."

Naruto just listened to his mother as she spoke. "These beings can come in all kinds of shapes and sizes with the most common being humanoid and even an animal. These beings can have all kinds of abilities that range from the basic elements to things as powerful as the four forces of the universe."

Naruto was following easy enough so far. "Now you know when a human dies their chakra dies as well but when one of these beings dies their power rises out of their bodies for anyone to steal and by our laws their killer would have all rights to the power. Now usually only demons can take a demons power, devils take devils power, (unless a demon challenges a devil then whoever wins gets the others power) angels get angels power, gods get gods power, and primordials power but with the birth of hanyous a sixth race was formed and they can take the power of any race for their own."

(flashback end)

Zabuza and Haku had joined them so the ice user began teaching Sakura how to recognize and effectively use different herbs for medicine, creams, and ointments while Kurama (in human form) taught her a fox demon taijutsu style. (Sena made herself Sakuras personal summon and bodyguard)

Now team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku stood atop the bridge when Kurobi walked out of a nearby shadow.

Kakashi stood in his taijutsu stance, ready to fight and die for his genin. "Who are you?"

Naruto stood in between his eldest brother and his adoptive brother as he got in an advanced form of the fox fist and formed claws out of his fox fire. "Kurobi, my elder brother and he's the nine tailed shadow fox who wants to over throw my kaa-san."

Kurobi clapped slowly. "Good job little brother, i wonder though how you know this."

The hanyou smirked. "I have my sources. Now how about we skip the pleasantries and get straight to the fighting."

The shadow fox sighed. "Such savagery is unbecoming of a prince such as yourself."

The red head turned his head enough to see the others in his peripherals and still look at his older brother. "You guys should move back, this will get explosive soon."

Naruto waited until his teammates and new friends were gone then looked directly at Kurobi who spoke up. "You've been apart of the human world for too long if you think you can take me on all by yourself."

Naruto smirked. "Maybe but i refuse to allow someone like you to live while i can still draw breath."

This disappointed Kurobi. "And i was so hoping to get you to join me, fight side by side as brothers should."

Naruto bent his knees in preparation. "You are no brother of mine!" And with that Naruto leaped forward and attempted to claw at Kurobi but the shadow fox turned into a shadow and changed back behind Naruto.

"Foolish little brother, i have all nine of my tails and you don't even have your first tail, i bet you can't even go into your animal form let alone your hanyou form."

The young red head smirked as a tail appeared from behind him (fire tail) then another (shadow) and then in a burst of power eight more appeared. (Bone, light, gravity, Earth, lightning, chakra, lava, and water)

"This is only a fraction of my power 'big brother', leave now or you'll be shown that I'm not afraid to use leathal force to be rid of your presence."

Kurobi grinned. "So the rumors are true, hanyous are absolute powerhouses and monsters on the battlefield, but will that power be enough to kill a demon with 12,000 years of experience over you?"

With that Kurobi released a powerful dark aura.

(Sasukes P.O.V)

I felt it as Naruto began releasing his power one tail at a time and it was both terrifying and comforting. It was terrifying because of how just his aura of power was making my knees buckle up yet it was comforting because my best friend had the power to defend the village he cared so much for.

Then the other guy released a dark aura of power and barely contained blood-lust that forced me on my knees due to the fear that gripped my heart and mind. 'So much power, how can he have all of this power?'

(normal P.O.V)

The battle raged for hours, moving from the bridge to on top of the water, to the forests, to even the ruins of Uzugakure where Naruto had finally gotten the best of his brother with a combination of gravity manipulation to hold him down to the ground and metal manipulation to pull some steel from some rubble that he shaped into a spear pointed directly at Kurobis heart.

Naruto glared down at the shadow fox. "This is the end for you Kurobi, any last words?"

Kurobi chuckled and spit out blood at the redhead. "Killing me serves no purpose other than to enrage my bosses."

Naruto was now rightly confused. "What bosses?"

Kurobi grinned madly. "The angels boy, the gods, and the primordial beings! They all wish to destroy the humans and start all over and I'm not the only demon who's joined them, hell I'm the weakest one to join!"

Naruto allowed the spear to pierce through Kurobis heart.

As he died his yokai came out of his chest, it was an egg shaped ball as black as the abyss with dark purple flames on it. "So this is his yokai, his very essence given form. The moment i take this i gain all of the power he had over the shadows for myself."

The young hanyou sighed then grabbed the power and absorbed it into himself. The power boost was both amazing and terrifying, he felt the power calling out to him, how it practically begged him to take control of the dark essence and become one with the shadows forever.

That's another lesson he'd gotten from his mother, the essences of the universe."

(flashback)

Kurama had just helped Naruto master his fire fox form and now she was giving him another lesson. "Naruto, where do you think we demons get our power?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'd say it has to be our yokai but i remember Toru saying something about a 'dark essence' so i don't really know for sure."

Kurama nodded. "That's understandable, I've never told you about your lineage before so I shouldn't really expect you to know where our power comes from. Our power comes from the essence of the realms. For example the shadow foxs, their power comes from the dark essence with very few ever tapping into it's true power. This is true for all of the essence of the realms."

Naruto easily followed along and even went so far as to figure out what would be said next. "So if normal demons were to absorb a different element they'd gain what humans call a minor affinity but hanyous since we are born with all of the abilities then absorbing the yokai will just increase our power in the element our opponents wielded before we killed them."

His mother nodded. "Yes, and if you kill another hanyou and take their power it increases everything by 10x"

(flashback end)

Naruto looked down at his biological older brother in a mix of both pity and disgust. "I don't condemn you for your hatred of mankind, i condemn you for your betrayal of our mother for power that you'd never gain. You've disappointed me greatly for such a disgraceful thing yet i still wonder if you would have been great as a big brother."

A part of his shadow formed his elder brothers face. "Don't worry little brother because now you'll know just how much of an amazing big brother i can be. Oh and don't worry about me trying to hurt mother because a: I'm apart of you now and i never actually wanted to betray her, it was all apart of the primordials control over me."

Naruto was thoroughly confused now and Kurobi could feel it. "So mother didn't tell you about this part of absorbing someone's power huh? Well let me explain, our power comes from two places, one being the realms essence which is where the elements come from and the other is our souls which is where our pure yokai comes from. What this means is that when we absorb another demons power we take their souls as well and they become apart of us."

Naruto being the person he was was interested in knowing more. "Have you ever absorbed anyone's power?"

The shadow head nodded. "Yes, I've absorbed the power of many demons and all of them were shadow users like me. Little history lesson for you little brother is that i was the one to teach the Naras to wield the shadows but they only learned the basics because they don't have the will power to control all of the power that lies within the darkness."

 **XXX** **AN: hello guys and gals to the sixth chapter of the hanyou, i hope you all like what you see.** **And to all of you who noticed it i did in fact make Kurobi like Raditz from DBZ in the sense that he's the weakest of the demons that worked for the angels and primordials.** **Demons and angels are not like the Christian version of them in this story, they are beings made of energy that took on these titles and hate each other for the most part but will work together when necessary, their motives for the destruction of mankind will be revealed soon.** **For now I'll be working on Naruto: successor of Merlin until I've caught it up with this one.** **As always MCL homies**


End file.
